


I Won't Hesitate (For You)

by RavenpuffWrites



Series: You're The Sunflower [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Gen, I don't know man, I think this is mostly fluff?, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Tony Stark-centric, maybe it's hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: One December evening, Tony Stark gets a call that changes his life forever.





	I Won't Hesitate (For You)

It’s funny how in a matter of minutes, life can change forever.

All it takes is a single sentence, and suddenly your entire world is flipped upside down.

Tony Stark had seen his world changed before.

The day he met Rhodey.

The day he graduated from MIT at 17.

The day his parents died and left him in charge of their company.

But nothing changed Tony’s life more than the phone call he got one cold December morning.

He didn’t recognize the number. But something in his gut told him to pick it up.

Thinking back, he almost wishes he had drunk his coffee before hearing what the voice on the other end had to say. Maybe the news would have made a little more sense.

As it was, Tony still couldn’t quite wrap his head around what had been said. Even as he was speeding towards the hospital.

It was only 8 am.

He should have had his coffee.

Instead, his wake-up call had been a message that wouldn’t stop repeating in his mind

_“Mr. Stark, we regret to inform you that your son’s parents have been killed in a car accident. You were listed as the only next of kin.” _

Son.

He had a _son. _

Tony pressed a little harder on the gas.

None of this made sense.

How did he have a son?

How did he not know?

And what was he meant to do now that he did?

* * *

When Tony got to the hospital, it was just past 8 am. The sun had only just risen in the sky, and the day had only just begun.

By the time he left, it was nearing 9 pm, the sun had set, and the New York life was well into swing.

He spent over ten hours faced with an endless stream of people who all had a thousand different questions and demands.

Tony was fairly certain he only absorbed a percentage of the information they were throwing at him. All he could focus on was the fact that _he had a son. _And they wouldn’t even let him see him until he jumped throw a thousand hoops to prove himself worthy.

Tony was _exhausted _by the time the nurse showed up to take him to where the boy was waiting. But the moment that he was placed in his arms, Tony knew all of this was worth it.

His name was Peter, so the doctors had said, and he was the most precious thing Tony had ever laid his eyes on. Even asleep, Tony could already see how similar the boy was to him at this age. The nurse said that he had Tony’s eyes as well, and the thought alone made his heart swell with pride.

There was still more paperwork to sign, a list of instructions on how to take care of Peter, things to look out for that might indicate he was hurt more than previously thought. A list of recommendations on books to read, things he should invest. They had to wait until Peter woke up to make sure that Tony knew how to feed him, how to strap him into his car seat (which they suggested he replace as soon as possible), and how to change his diaper

The nurse that had been watching Peter all day told Tony that the boy would likely cry when he woke up, that he seemed to be upset by strangers and so Tony shouldn’t be alarmed if seeing his face caused the boy to scream.

Amazingly, when Peter blinked open his eyes and saw Tony, he did the exact opposite of cry. He smiled, a sleepy little thing, and wrapped his tiny hand around one of Tony’s fingers.

“He likes you,” The nurse said softly, as she watched Tony gently guide the bottle to Peter’s mouth, and the boy latched on instantly. “I told you there was nothing to worry about. You’re a natural at being a dad.”

Tony laughed, half in disbelief, looking down at Peter. He was so _small_. And he had no idea his entire world had fallen apart only hours ago.

For the first time in this entire process, Tony felt a wave of fear pass over him. “I have no idea what I’m doing. I never planned on being a parent.”

“No parent ever knows what they’re doing, Mr. Stark,” The nurse reassured him, placing the last of Peter’s things into his diaper bag to take home. “All you have to do is love him. Everything else will figure itself out in the end.”

“What if I mess up?”

“You will. But he’ll forgive you. You just have to not beat yourself up too much.”

It was just past 9 pm when Tony Stark left the hospital, carrying a diaper bag, and a car seat, and the weight of someone else’s life now resting on his shoulders.

* * *

Peter didn’t cry the entire car ride home. He didn’t cry when Tony took him out of the car, or the entire elevator ride up to his personal floor.

Peter hadn’t cried since the moment Tony first held him. It had been hours now.

He should have expected it, really, that the moment he set the car seat down in the empty apartment that the boy would start to cry.

“Hey hey shh, it’s okay Peter,” Tony attempted to soothe the boy, fumbling with the straps on his car seat so he could pick Peter up, hoping that would help to calm him down.

It didn’t. Peter continued to cry.

Tony wondered as he cradled the boy to his chest if he had realized by now Tony wasn’t his parents and he was as far away from home as could possibly be.

“I know, I know kiddo. This is a big change, for you and for me. Neither one of us have any idea what’s going on here,” As he talked to Peter, Tony used his free hand to rummage through the diaper bag, searching for the stuffie the nurse had said was in there.

“Shh, it’s going to be okay Peter. It’s going to take a lot of adjusting but you and I have got this, right kiddo?” Tony found the small dragon and handed it over to Peter. As his chubby fingers wrapped around it his wailing quieted down, but there were still tears streaming down his face.

“There, see? You and I are going to be just fine, Peter.” Tony used his thumb to wipe away a few of the tears, but they just kept falling. He began to rock the boy back and forth gently, humming, which slowly evolved until he was singing:

_"I know you're scared of the unknown, _

_You don't wanna be alone,_

_I know I always come and go, _

_But it's out of my control.” _

As Tony sang, Peter’s tears began to stop as he calmed down. As Tony continued, Peter’s eyes began to drift shut, lulled to sleep by the calming sound of his voice

_“And you'll be left in the dust, _

_Unless I stuck by ya. _

_You're the Sunflower. _

_I think your love would be too much. _

_You'll be left in the dust, _

_Unless I stuck by ya. _

_You're the Sunflower. _

_You're my Sunflower."_

Tony smiled softly down at the sleeping boy in his arms, placing a gentle kiss on Peter's forehead that caused him to smile slightly as well.

Maybe they would be okay after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize because this definitely isn't my best work, but the idea was giving me a little trouble. Hopefully, y'all enjoy it nonetheless, and I hope you'll stay tuned to see more of Sunflower Peter in the future.


End file.
